User blog:BlankyXP/Roman Tiger Squash
HELLO!!! I have returned from my pleasant 5 day vacation. It was a purty cool trip, though, I was homesick by the 4th day. I MISSED YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!!! LOL OMG KAWAII DESU SUSHI CAKES! ...meep. So uh...I dug a 3 foot ditch using my foot at the beach. I tried to make a river inside the ditch, but the water just soaked in the sand instead of stayin' in the ditch. So I just kept diggin' and diggin' till I pretty much felt like I got arthritis or sumthin', so my leg was sore for teh rest of teh day. My mother said I was turnin' old fast cuz of too much sitting around playin' games/computer. *shifty eyes* And uh uh uh I went to this place called teh Dixie Stampede. TEH SHOW WAS AWESOME!!! You can search it up if you'd like. Also, I got big platters of potatoes at teh buffets we ate at. EEP! PARADISE, MUCHACHA! But like, 2 days ago, I was tryin' out the noodles at the buffet, then I got an allergy and then I got medicine and then I wanted to throw up really badly but I held it in until we got to the hotel so I held it in for like an hour and when we got there I practically threw up everything I ate that day in teh toilet and I rinsed my mouth with like 50 cups of water and then I ate some beef ramen noodles (it be a different brand from Cup Noodles) but it was too spicy so my mommy scolded me for wasting it then I ate chicken cup noodles, crackers, AND THEN IT WAS ALL GOOOOOD. My mommy says the allergy probably came because the oil used to cook the noodles be the same as fish or sumthin' like that, I dunno (yes, I have a severe allergy of fish). I usually came to the hotel mad late, so all I could watch was a bunch of episodes of King of the Hill, Robot Chicken, American Dad, and Family Guy on teh TV. There are other things that happened, but I do not want to drag this blog (but I know I just did). So I'm just gonna get to the point. I IS HASING ANOTHER AVATAR DILEMMA!!! EEP!!! OH NOESIES! So the new one I'm havin' now...I LOOK TOO FAT! Actually, it just be a recolor of a pic of Yuki Nagato, who sorta looks like me anime self. Teh original be here. I've been wantin' a Yuki Nagato avatar for some time, but she probably looks too serious. MAYBE LOOK HERE AND SEE IF THERE BE ANY YUKI NAGATO PIC THAT MIGHT BE A GOOD AVATAR THING?! Or should I just use another Misao avatar? For those of you who don't know, Misao be that brown-haired girl with the yellow eyes that has been teh character in my avatars for some time. OMG, MISAO PICS! SO HELP MEEE!!! Yuki Nagato, or Misao Kusakabe? Oh yes, and I'm 14 tomorrow. My second year of bein' a smelly teenager... Category:Blog posts